This invention relates to an electronic musical instrument, with an autoplay function, for generating a tone according to a given key signal.
Recently, an electronic musical instrument has been developed to which key-on and key-off information can be transmitted, for autoplay, in the correct tempo from a personal computer. In this instrument, the attack part of the waveform of a tone envelope rises comparatively gently depending on the timbre of the tone generated from the electronic musical instrument. When a quicker tempo is set, the period during which the key-on and key-off information is transferred from the personal computer to the electronic musical instrument is reduced. Consequently, the key release is started when the attack part of the tone envelope is not yet sufficiently formed, so that the tone fails to be sounded; an undesirable state of affairs from the standpoint of satisfactory autoplay.